The general use of fluid filled bladders as a means of applying a particular force in electrical connectors is well known, as can be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,956,258; 2,978,666; 3,076,166; 3,596,228; 3,941,446; 4,850,889; 4,886,461; 4,968,265; and 5,002,496. All of the solutions represented above tend to be large and cumbersome and difficult to use, even though some of them provide for an increased density of electrical contacts. Further, the pressures employed are very high, since it is the hydraulic bladder alone that is supplying the pressure to make electrical contact. These hydraulic pressures are generally over 500 lbs/sq. in. in order to achieve a normal force of 80 grams/contact. A need is arising for an economical and simple construction of high density electrical connectors for use in automotive environments where great temperature extremes may be encountered.
These connectors or modules are increasingly demanded to be more and more sophisticated while not increasing in size.
Advanced interconnects will begin to evolve with the introduction of these more complex control module designs. Essential to their operation will be connectors of increased circuit density and electrical performance. System signal integrity will have to be maintained as the connectors become the gating element in high-speed electronic module performance. Impedance and crosstalk characteristics will become prime considerations in connector selection.